


[Podfic] each sad lost wave

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofeach sad lost wave, by Wildehack.Author's Summary:A line runs down the center of Miranda's life, dividing her in two.





	[Podfic] each sad lost wave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [each sad lost wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956474) by [Wildehack (tyleet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack). 



  


**Length:** 5:22

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+each+sad+lost+wave+\(by+Wildehack%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Link:  
[MP3 (2.9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/20a1adcyjac17z3/%5BBlack%20Sails%5D%20each%20sad%20lost%20wave%20%28by%20Wildehack%2C%20read%20by%20revolutionaryjo%29.mp3)  


Permanent Link:  
[ MP3 - Right Click Save As (2.9 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+each+sad+lost+wave+\(by+Wildehack%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/171181094806/podfic-each-sad-lost-wave-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for canonical character death.
> 
> Enthusiastically recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII. The rest of which can be found [here](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html)!


End file.
